This invention relates to stove boards, and more particularly to wall mounting of stove boards.
When a hot stove or fireplace heater must be located near a wall, it is advisable, or in most instances necessary, to interpose a nonflammable, insulating barrier between the source of heat and the wall, i.e., a stove board, to insure safety. Furthermore, it has been found desirable to position a stove board by means of ceramic spacers an inch or so from the wall so that cool air can circulate behind the board, thus providing an additional safety factor. While stove board mounting devices have in the past incorporated ceramic spacers to provide this air space between wall and board, heretofore there has not been a device that will additionally allow the board to be suspended from the floor--an important safety feature that allows cool air to pass between the floor and the board. Nor has it been possible in the past to mount the stove board in such a manner that heat transmission into the wall via metal fasteners is completely eliminated. A screw passing directly through the stove board into a wall can conduct a potentially dangerous amount of heat. A wooden joist, for example, may become charred with time. Other wall materials can also be degraded from this heat conduction. Furthermore, drilling mounting holes into the stove board, which is generally a composite of metal and mineral insulation, could be detrimental to the integrity of the mineral insulating layer.